Printer cartridges of fax machines, copiers, inkjet printers, and laser printers are often remanufactured. Printer cartridge re-manufacturers may first purchase or gather used printer cartridges that are often from original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) and often have empty toner (and thus are commonly known in the industry as “empties”). The re-manufacturers may then clean the used printer cartridges, replace any damaged parts, add toner, and replace worn parts.
Certain printers are specific as to the printer cartridge that may work with them. Remanufactured printer cartridges that are compatible with certain printers may be in demand more than other remanufactured printer cartridges. However, empties for these printer cartridges may be limited in supply. Methods and apparatus for increasing the supply of empties of certain printer cartridges are desired and are addressed by the present invention.